Within a network, the functional behavior of a node or network device is often dependent on measurements made at and received from other network nodes or devices. For example, channel state information from mobile devices is used for the efficient operation of mobile communication systems. Standards are used to define the mapping of channel measurements to the bits to be transmitted using radio resource management (RRM) communication algorithms.
However, variations in the same type of measurement information when collected from different network devices operating under same network conditions have been observed. Accordingly, network functions or functional behavior of a network node or device based on such measurement information may be sub-optimal.
There is a need in the art for improving the processing and collection of measurement information from network nodes or devices within a network. In addition, for communication systems, there is a need for improved methods and nodes for determining a communication resource management algorithm that enhance overall communication system performance and provide increased system throughput as compared with existing arrangements.